


West Virginia Whiskey

by TheWhiskeyGirl



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Dom Clyde Logan, F/M, Love, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiskeyGirl/pseuds/TheWhiskeyGirl
Summary: After leaving the busy streets of NY, you move to a small town of West Virginia and start working in a salon. Clyde Logan walks in and changes your life..
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming!!! I have wanted to write this fic forever and finally have been able to! Thank you so much to Alisha, Blaire, Bella, Erin and Candice for all of the encouragement and help with this story! Keep on the look out on TikTok and IG for the official pages!!! I hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> This is a short one but I promise they will be longer in the future!
> 
> Sorry a head of time for typos!!! I promise I'll be better about it in the future!

Some days going to work is beyond difficult but today was not one of those days. I had been looking forward to this day like I did every month since I started working at the local salon in the tiny town my grandmother moved to in West Virginia. "It's so nice to be far away from the big city!" She would say to me every Sunday morning when we would sit on her porch for our weekly coffee time. It always surprised me how well she did moving from New York to this tiny little town. Once my Grandfather passed away I couldn't leave her alone here. I sold my place, packed my bags and moved down the street from my Grandma's house.  
  
I never realized how much simpler it was to live in a small town over Manhattan. There is no hustle and bustle, people aren't rushing to get anywhere. Most people liked to take there time getting from point A to point B, unlike in the city. When I moved here, after buying my house, I went to the local salon to ask for a job. I do hair, and I love doing it! When I walked in to meet the owner I was greeted by a beautiful girl with long brown hair, legs for days and a infectious smile. She had turned to me and introduced herself as Mellie Logan. Apparently her brother Jimmy was a big deal around here back when he was in High School but a tragic accident took his knee out. She also had another brother, Clyde...oh Clyde. Her brother Clyde was a Veteran who had lost his arm by a roadside land mine in Iraq. Every time I saw him I would instantly smile. He was my first client at the salon on my first day, and since then he would come in every 4 weeks for me to trim his hair. Needless to say, I looked forward to that day every month, and today was that day.  
  
I stood in front of my closet looking at the array of clothes, mostly black, from working at a big time salon in NY. This town was different, I already stuck out as the new girl, I generally don't care what people think about me, well other people besides Clyde Logan. He always said the nicest things to me, he once told me I had a smile that reminded him of sunshine on a rainy day. It was so funny because anytime a male client would hit on me it would anger me but not Clyde, it always made me blush because unlike other guys, I really think he meant it. I grabbed a pair of flared jeans and a old Blue Willie Nelson shirt and slipped them on. I tied the shirt into a tiny knot and stood in front of my floor length mirror. I did a turn and smiled softly, "Clyde did say he liked blue on me" and laughed to myself. "Good lord what is your deal?" I said as I slipped on a pair of cowboy boots grabbed my keys and headed to my car.  
  
Mellie and I always bonded over cars. There was nothing better then driving 70 miles per hour on the interstate unless it was driving faster than that. I pulled up to the salon and saw a tall figure leaning against the door frame. A dark navy blue button up, dark jeans, long shaggy black hair and a metal arm laying gently at his side. I took a deep breath, opened my door as I heard his deep baritone voice say my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive to work and your favorite client is waiting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thank you so much to the amazing response from Chapter 1!!! It means the world to me!! A special thank you to my POA Alisha ( @adamsacklerswife) on TT for making so many awesome trailers and Bella ( @flips_designated_lover) and Blaire (@theblaire_witch) for the support! Also a massive shout out to everyone on my discord for the support I love you guys so much!!

I walked over to him and looked up into his warm whiskey eyes. "Hey Clyde" he looked down at me and smiled, "You look like a field of Blue Bonnets today, my favorite flower" he said as I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He opened the door to the salon for me.

"Thanks Clyde" I replied softly as I walked into the salon and turned on the lights. "If you want to go sit in my chair I'll be right there I just have to turn everything on for the day" I said as I walked around the salon flipping switches and opening the blinds. I couldn't help but notice him walking slowly to my chair. His tall frame folded in half as he sat down and turned it to look at me. "How busy are you today" he asked as I turned and looked at him, "I only have you today, its actually my day off but Janet said I could come in and take care of you." I said as I grabbed a cape and walked up to my station. Even with him sitting down he still was almost eye level to me. "Now why did you go and do that for? Come in on your day off. You know I could have come a different day." he said as I spun him around to the face the mirror. 'No way would I reschedule this I look forward to this 1 hour every month' I said to myself as I put the cape on around his broad neck and snapped the buttons. "oh, I dont mind at all you know that." I said and looked at him in the mirror. He just smiled softly at me and sighed. Our eyes met for the briefest of seconds, I gently ran my fingers through his hair as he looked at me. The intensity of his eyes send a wave if heat to my body, landing deep within my core. I pulled my eyes away, patted his shoulder and motioned for him to come over to the shampoo bowl. I carefully laid him back and turned the water on. After getting the temperature just right I began to wet his hair.

I looked down as he closed his eyes, a small smile peaking up behind his goatee.  
"What's so funny Clyde Logan?" I asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at me.  
"Oh nothing, this is just the best part" he said in his country drawl and closed his eyes again. I smiled to myself as I pumped the shampoo into my hand, rubbed them together and began to lather and massage his head and hair, it smelled of tobacco and whiskey; I massaged his scalp and ran my fingers through his hair. I gripped his hair and gave a gentle tug laughing softly to myself. I noticed the tiniest smirk to come from his lips. I washed the shampoo out of his hair and applied his conditioner. It smelled of pine and oak and I knew he loved it. He always commented about how much he loved that smell and today was no expectation, "That smells.." he started as I cut him off, "like a hike in the woods?" I said as he laughed softly. "How'd you know?" He asked as I turned on the water and began massage the slick product through his hair. I took my hands and began ro massage his scalp, not to rough but not soft at all, gripping tightly to his scalp I heard a small moan come from his throat. The sound caused a familiar heat to reach my core as i sighed and began to wash it out. "Just a guess" I replied as I turned the water off grabbed a towel and began to towel dry his hair.

The rest of the hair cut went quietly, a few idle conversations about the weather, how it was at the bar, how my Grandma was doing, normal chit chat. I grabbed my blow dryer and went to dry his hair. I turned on the dryer and began to rough up the hair with my hands, applying heat to let his hair dry with its natural wave. I turnes off my dryer as he reached out and grabbed my hand gently. Our eyes met as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. The heat of his large hand over mine sent warmth all through my body.

"Have dinner with me tonight" he said softly, almost so softly I couldn't hear him. Our eyes never left each other's gaze. His deep eyes had a soft sparkle in them, like a single ice cube in a glass of burbon.

"What?" I said he lifted his metal arm up and grabbed the blow dryer from my hands. I released my gaze from his as I let him take the warm tool from my hand.  
"Will you have dinner with...." he started as I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I'd love to" I replied as he smiled. We had been playing this song and dance for months. We would casually flirt and at the end of his appointment we would stand and look at each other. Waiting for the other person to say goodbye or something. There were so many times when I would go in for a hug and then second guess myself, always feeling like a teenager with her first big crush. Some days he would lean down and kiss me on the cheek and other days it would be me. It had to be painful for people to watch, Mrs. Purple lady would never let me live it down. "Thats the problem with you city folk, all bark no bite" she would say...  
  
"Meet me at the bar at 6?" He said as I traced my finger over his neck and undid his cape. I took a deep breathe as he stood up and looked down at me. I smiled brightly and nodded. "Sounds good" I said.  
  
He leaned down and softly kissed my cheek. I finally released the breath Iwas holding and walked him to the door. I opened up the door and smiled at him, "Took you long enough Clyde Logan" I said as he turned and smiled brightly down at me. "What can I say, im a slow burn" he said as he hooked his finger and softly tilted my chin up at him and winked before walking to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I know this is a slow burn but hopefully you all like it!

The Duct Tape, such an interesting name for a bar. I sat in my car and looked out, the long porch out front, the county music playing from inside. I took a deep breath, opened my car door and slowly stepped out of the car. I shut the door and smoothed out my dress. Thd soft fabric slid right under my palms as I played with the edge of my red flannel, it reached just past my dress which hit right above my mid thigh. Normally I wouldn't wear anything this short but I really thought, what the hell, why not give Mr. Logan a something to look at. I adjusted my purse, let out my breath and started to walk into the bar. Sitting out front was Earl, he lived across the street from my Grandma and liked to talk to her from across the road. I always thought he fancied her and whenever I would ask her about it she would say to me, "once you've had the best no one compares."  
"Hey there y/n" his raspy voice said as I turned to smile at him placing my hand on the door handle. "Hey Earl, how's it going" I said as he shrugged and blew a big ball of smoke out of his lungs. "Can't complain" he responded as I nodded and opened the door, the smell of whiskey hit me hard. Clyde was standing behind the bar, his metal forearm and hand leaned on top of the freshly shined mahogany as he was pouring a drink for a man sitting in front of him. I looked around the bar, it was pretty busy for a Saturday night. I saw Jimmy and Sylvia in a corner booth sitting closly next to eachother. Sylvia looked up and smiled brightly and waved at me as Jimmy nodded a small smile peaking through his messy beard. I winked back as I looked back at the bar and saw Clyde already looking at me. I walked up to the bar, his lips slightly parted as I felt his eyes look me up and down taking me in. His eyes trailed from my face down to my neck, over my chest and to my hips. A small smile played on his lips as I felt the familiar flush hit my cheeks. I sat down on one of the stools, "Well hey there pretty lady" the deep southern accent chimed next to me breaking Clyde's gaze. I looked over and offered a small smile, "Hey Joe" I said politely as I sat down and looked back at Clyde. He was wearing his usual deep blue button up shirt and his hair was combed neatly. He looked at me and I couldn't help but to smile. "Hey Princess," Clyde said softly reaching his hand across the bar to take mine. I leaned in as he gently pulled my hand slowly up to his lips, as he kissed my palm, his soft hair brushing my fingertips. 

"Oh good lord middle Logan...where the hell did you learn that, 'well hello princess'" Joe said in a mocking manner.   
"Joe Bang, don't you forget who does your hair...who knows next time I might just forget to wash the bleach out and then that pretty head of spiky blonde hair will just be a big bald head..." I said then turned to him and smirked. He looked at me, ran his hand through his hair and started to laugh uncontrollably. I wish I could say he was drunk but this is how Joe was, constipation of thought diarrhea of words. He was an incredibly smart man but you would never know by how he spoke. He had a massive thing for Mellie and the two would flirt constantly. Whenever he would come in to get his hair done he would always stay late and "help" her close up.   
He raised both of his hands and laughed, "alright alright, my apologies. You two have fun, but not too much fun." He said as he finished his drink and walked off. I looked back at Clyde and smiled, "Care to make me something?" I asked as he laughed softly throwing a loose wave of his hair out of his face. His laugh was beyond infectious, no matter how bad my day was whenever he would laugh it would always make me smile.   
"Absolutely, whiskey?" He said as I smiled and nodded. He reached up to his top shelf and grabbed a bottle. He placed the bottle on the bar and grabbed to glasses, looked up at me, poured two drinks and walked out from behind the bar. He sat the drinks down in front of us than sat down on one of the stools. He swirled his drink in its glass and took a long sip. I watched as his lips parted, the smooth glass resting between their plump soft skin. His tongue slowly darting out to lick a small drop on his lips. I looked down swirling the drink in my hand and took an big drink, a little liquid courage never hurt anything. The smooth, cool liquid hit my tongue, I pulled the glass from my lips and felt a small droplet trickle down my chin. I went to the reach up to wipe my face but Clyde's large hand lifted as he took his thumb and wiped the liquid away. His thumb wiped my lips softly down to my chin as a small moan came from his throat, he placed the digit in his mouth, "Can't waist good whiskey" he said as I blushed viciously.   
The rest of the night we talked, we laughed, and we talked some more. Our drinks ran warm as we had forgotten about them and enjoyed eachothers company. Admist the laughter I had heard his stomach growl and laughed. Reaching over and patting his belly gently I could feel the muscle beneath the fabric "Hungry?" I said as he looked at me. He reached up and pushed a lose piece of hair behind my ear and smiled, "I could eat." I blushed...again  
"Come on, let's get you fed." I said as I stood up and subconsciously took his hand. He looked at me from the stool and smiled, his hand still extended, "Where are we going Princess?" He asked as I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I felt his thumb rub softly against my hand,"Let me cook you something to eat." I said as I smiled at him. This was the only time I would ever be close to eye level to Clyde, he simply nodded and stood up still holding my hand. He moved his fingers to intertwin with mine as he nodded at John who had taken over behind the bar as we walked out and turned to my car. I stood at my car and dug into my bag for my keys, "Do you have anything in mind that you would want to eat?" I asked as I found my keys and unlocked my door.  
"Oh, I have an idea of what I would like a taste of" he said as I dropped my keys on the ground. 

Like a true southern gentleman he reached down and picked up my keys with his metal arm. He transfered them to his other hand and opened my door for me placing my keys into my hand. I looked up at him and smirked as I went to sit down in my seat, feeling brave I inched my dress up slightly showing more of my thigh. I could feel his gaze on me as he watched me to sit down, and shut my door. I turned on the car and waited for him to sit down in the passenger seat.   
Once we were situated I began heading home, stealing short glances at him as I drove. I could feel his eyes on me as I drove. Those deep whiskey eyes taking stock of my body. I felt the cold metal softly touch my thigh as he gently placed his "hand" against my warm skin. He moved the claw slowly up and down my skin as he softly hummed to the song on the radio. I could feel the heat begin to swell between my legs as I pressed harder on the gas pedal. Sighing softly as the cold metal moved higher up my thigh, the pressure of the metal pressing into my flesh and trailing back down. Each time he would rub my thigh the claw would go higher up my leg.  
Moving my legs slightly together as the warmth between my legs slowly became a pool.  
I turned down my street as he moved his "hand" between my legs softly trailing up my inner thigh. I closed my eyes briefly as my body grow more eager for his touch. I let out a small moan as I pulled into my driveway and parked the car.   
I looked over at him, my pulse quickened, my breath stuck in my throat as his eyes drilled deep into mine, they were dark, like an old fashioned, whiskey, bitters with a little bit of sugar at the bottom.   
"Do you want to go in?" I whispered as he grunted softly. Removing his "hand" from my legs he got out of the car and hurried over to my door. Taking a moment to gather myself, he opened the door and reached out to take my hand. I felt the heat radiate from the soft skin of his palm sending a fire throughout my body. I stood up and looked up at him, his eyes lingered on mine then moved down to my lips. In one quick move he leaned down and hooked his good arm around my back and lifted me up. I couldn't help my gasp, no one has ever lifted me up by one arm.  
"CLYDE!" I laughed, "What are you doing?" I said and looked down at him, his own smile bright on his lips. "Me?" He asked, "I'm going to kiss you Princess" he said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.


	6. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for so much support!!!!

The rest of the day was a blur. I walked around in a euphoric haze, i left the salon and headed over to my Grandma's house to have lunch. "What are you smiling g about?" She asked as I bit into the hamburgers she had grilled for me. "Clyde asked me to dinner tonight." I said between chews.  
"its about time sweetheart, the two of you have been going around in circles since you moved here." She said as she sipped her black cup of coffee. I looked at her and smiled brightly, "I don't know why it took so long, I think just after everything with Tom, I just..." I paused and looked down at my own glass of water, "was nervous" Tom was my ex of 6 years, just a few months shy of a common law arrangement. The breakup was a very nasty one, after years of emotional abuse, gaslighting and all around misery I had finally broke it all off. Moved down here and never looked back.   
"I know sweetheart, I dont think Clyde Logan is anything like that piece of shit you left back in the city. Just remember what Grandpa always said, 'open your heart, take a deep breath, take that shot of whiskey and love like there is no tomorrow." She said as she reached over and cupped my cheek slapping it softly before pulling it away.  
We finished up dinner and I headed down the street home.  
I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I finger combed through my hair, applied my usual products and began to blow dry my hair.   
I remember the day I met Clyde at the salon for the first time. I was standing next to Mellie as she worked on the Major's wife, the good old "Purple Lady", nosey as can be she was asking all kinds of questions about my life. Why I left New York, why my grandmother moved here, normal things I knew I would get from a older woman to a young new "person" who moved to their tiny town.   
"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mellie asked me as I heard the bell ring above the door. "No" I said as I turned and looked at these two men walk into the salon. The first one was taller, built with deep green eyes, a beard, unruly hair all under a beat up old baseball hat and a limp. The other man was very tall, and very broad. I couldn't stop my eyes from taking all of him in, dirty jeans, black Bob Seger shirt, and long, thick, dark brown hair down to his shoulders. He had deep brown eyes that reminded me of smooth whiskey with a drop of honey, full plump lips surrounded by a thin goatee under a strong nose that made me weak in the knees. 

There is just something about a man with a large nose. I don't know why but it was my weak spot. My grandmother said it was because my grandfather had the best nose, big and strong just like him. She always made sure to tell me, "sweetheart always date a man with a big nose, they are always killer in the sack, just look at your grandfather! 60 years together and we always have had the best love life."   
She sad it all the time, and whenever she would say something about their sex life around him he would always just laugh and wink at me then at her.   
That was the type of love I always wanted, the kind that you could laugh together, be sweet together, fight with and still know they love you at the end of the day. That when you are old and grey the desire and need to be intimate with your partner was very apparent and even at times borderline inappropriate.   
I heard Mellie say my name to pull me from my thoughts. I looked at her as she introduced me to her brothers, "This here is the world famous Jimmy Logan," she said as I shook his hand and then looked up at this fridge of a man. He was so tall, and I don't mean just tall I mean TALL! "And this is my brother Clyde" I reached my hand to take his and saw the plastic arm under his shirt. I smiled and switched arms and reached for his other one. "Hi" I simply said as he looked at me shocked. He gave me his good hand and shook mine. "Pleasure" he simply said as I smiled and looked up are him. His eyes bore into mine as the blood began flushing my cheeks. Jimmy coughed loudly followed by a deep chuckle. Mellie had smacked him and spoke up causing both of us to turn from each other dropping the handshake.   
"Hey Clyde, you still needing your hair cut? Y/N can you do it?" I smiled as Clyde looked down at her then me. "I would be happy to" I said as I took him by his prosthetic arm and walked him to my chair. Jimmy had let our a hearty chuckle as him and Mellie had a quiet conversation about his daughter and a beauty pparent. 

The chiming of my phone pulled me from my now very dry hair as I saw I had a message. It was from Mellie, 

MELLIE: My brother told me he finally asked you to dinner, he is really nervous to warn you. 

I smiled and texted her back: 

ME: I'm just as nervous to be honest with you. 

I put my phone down and began to softly curl my hair, just a little bit of body nothing fancy. The goal here was to look like I wasn't nervous, and whenever I get nervous, hair gets big and poofy it was my "tell"  
*chime*  
MELLIE: I'm really glad he asked you, Clyde can be really shy at times. To be honest with you, since he got out of the county jail and got his new arm. He has been a different guy. 

ME: I remember, he was so shy. I'm really nervous about tonight too. 

MELLIE: Don't be, he really likes you. I havnt seen him this excited about anything other than our Logan Family Curse story. 

I couldn't help but laugh. I had heard this story so many times from Clyde and it was true, he did get excited about it. 

ME: Wow! That means a lot. I'm getting ready to leave now. I'll see you on Tuesday at Work! 

MELLIE: Y'all have fun! 

I laughed and finished getting ready. I really did like Mellie and Jimmy was actually a really nice guy. His girlfriend Sylvia was really sweet and I had enjoyed many a girls nights at Mellie's with the two of them. 

I chose to wear a black dress paired with an over sized red flannel and a pair of black ankle boots to give me a little height. Something kind of dressy but still casual. I grabbed my black matching bra and panty set that I had bought the day before I moved here. I had yet to wear it and thought now would be as good of a time as ever. MY makeup was simple, soft base, a little bit of liner, mascara and soft warmth to my cheeks. When I moved here I realized I would have to tone down my normal everyday makeup routine as to not scare the locals. It saved me so much time on getting ready but I still missed going full glam at times. 

I glanced over at the clock and it was 5:30. I looked down at my corgi Ginger and smiled. "Here goes nothing" she wagged her little nub at me as I patted her head and rubbed her ears. I grabbed my keys and made my way over to the bar.


	7. Chapter 5

As his lips came into mine I froze in place for the briefest of seconds. The initial shock took me by surprise but wore off as quickly as it came. I reached my hands up and placed one on the side of his face and the other deep within his hair. The taste of whiskey on his lips were intoxicating, his tongue sweeping in dancing with my own. I moved my hand from his soft cheek to wrap my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. Pressing my body against his, he wrapped his other arm around my body as he kicked my car door closed. He began to walk towards my front door. I wrapped my legs around his body as I felt my back hit the hard wood. The sudden thud caused me to break the kiss as I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. The deep brown color urging me to drown in their deep dark pool. "Shit...let me unlock it." I said panting softly, he leaned into me softly teasing my bottom lip with his. "Mhmm" he moaned softly rubbing his nose against mine he began kissing me again, this time harder, more hungrily. My back digging into my front door.. We moaned into each others mouths as I unhooked my legs from his strong waist and placed them on the ground. Sighing in disapproval he placed me down his hands never leaving my hips. Turning my body around to place my key in the lock, he inched his body closer to mine as I felt his hot breath trail over the exposed skin of my neck. The tickle of his goatee against the soft skin sent shivers down my spine as I closed my eyes. He trailed his lips un and down my neck whispering my name softly between kisses. Leaning my head back giving him more access to my neck I moaned in frustration as I desperately tried to unlock the door. He let out a soft giggle from his throat"Trouble?" He asked as I finally unlocked and opened the door. I turned and looked back at him over my shoulder, "this damn door" I said as he replaced his lips with his hand softly on the back of my neck, his thumb gently rubbing the soft skin as I opened the door and we walked in. 

The lights were off and Ginger ran to great us at the door. She jumped up onto my legs then let out anloyd bark at Clyde. He knelt down as she walked up to him, sniffed his hand and licked it before running back to her spot on my living room couch. I walked in and allowed him to walk past me shutting the door behind him. I stood in my entrance looking up at him, his large frame making my entrance look small. He looked down at me and whispered my name. Walking up to him, I pressed my body against his, resting my hands on his belt buckle, feeling his excitement grow below my hands. He looked down and me and leaned down to kiss me again, this time the kiss was soft, his lips gently grazing mine, I leaned up into the kiss allowing my hands to sneak up slowly over his abs, past his strong chest to wrap themselves around his neck. He picked me up by my ass wrapping my legs around his waist. His kiss getting deeper, more desperate. He moved the kiss from my lips down to my neck, nipping and suckling as he made his way back up. I softly nibbled on his full bottom lip as a deep moan came from his throat.   
"I thought you were hungry." I said as he made his way back down my neck and to my shoulder. "I am..." his deep voice playfully growled as he bit down into my shoulder, not aggressively, but in fun, sweet even. I laughed gently as I kissed his forehead inching myself off of his hips. He placed me down his hand moving to my hips gripping them softly. I threw my boots off and kicked them to the wall. Taking his hand off my hips and holding onto them I began walking down the hall to my bedroom. I could hear his heavy foot steps behind me as he followed me down the quiet hallway. Opening the door to my bedeoom I slipped off my red flannel and threw it onto a chair. Standing behind me with his arms crossed leaning against my door frame he watched every move I made. I walked over to my bed slowly. Subtly swaying my hips as I reached my bed and sat down. Looking over at him I couldn't help but be in awe of this man before me. Taking him all in as he walked over to me and kneeled down onto the floor. I looked deep into his eyes as he inched his body between my legs. His hands running up my calves to my knees and onto my thighs. I reached down and took his metal hand and held it. "Clyde, you don't have to wear this if you don't want to." I said as he sighed then smiled softly. "Does it scare you?" He asked as I reached down and kissed the cold metal. "No, not at all, I didn't mean that. I just meant, please don't feel like you have to." I replied as he raised a finger to place it against my lips.   
"Princess?" He said as I sighed looking away from his gaze. He moved his hand and cupped my chin gingerly, saying my name ever so quietly as I looked up. He looked into my eyes scanning them thinking of his next move. He leaned in and kissed me, I placed my hands on his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. His hands reaching up under my dress to softly rub the tender skin. He moved his lips from my mouth and began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulder. His right hand slowly making its way up between my legs to the soft fabric that laid between my legs. He traced one finger over the soft fabric and looked up at me. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He said staring at my lips. My breath caught in my throat, his thumb pressed harder making lazy circles around my sensitive spot. He was hungry alright, "Princess?" He asked as I looked at him, eyes wide. "Eyes on me." He hummed as he took his other "hand" and inched my dress up around my hips. "Yes....Clyde" I said, my breath quickening as the pressure was growing from deep inside me. "Can I make love to you?" He asked as he stopped his thumb and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned in and kissed him hungrily. I pulled away my hands still in his hair. "I thought you would never ask"


End file.
